Amores
by Zelink29-Edwin29
Summary: Siendo el más grande escritor de todos los tiempos,la inspiración se le fue.Pero al volver a ver a su amor secreto de la juventud,el poeta Edward volverá a iniciar una nueva aventura que implicara la confesión,formando su nuevo futuro. One-Shot U.A.Edit


**Declaimer : FA no me pertenece , ni este fanfic es una adaptación de un fanfic de Legend of zelda que mi amiga Valerie Joan me dio permiso amistosa mente de adaptarlo . Yo solo cambie algunas cosas.**

* * *

Ahí estaba, el mayor escritor de todos los tiempos. El gran poeta revolucionario, estaba tratando de hallar su musa, más no la encontraba. Se paró, se sentó, se acostó, se levantó y nada aparecía en esa creativa cabeza suya. Ya se iba a dar por vencido, cuando al instante, oyó la puerta de su estudio abrirse…  
-**Señor Edward, alguien quiere verlo**.-Le informó una chica de cabello rojizo que se confundía con anaranjado.  
-**¿Quién, Julia?**-pregunto con tono de interés

**-Dice que es amiga suya, del instituto**  
-**¿Quién será? Hazla pasar.**-Ordenó el rubio con ambas manos sobre su escritorio.  
-**Puede pasar, señorita**.-diciendo esto, Julia salió de la habitación dejando entrar a la visita.  
Y la vio. A su musa, su ninfa, su inspiración. Era de estatura media, pelo rubio, azules, de piel blanca que se veía suave al tacto y con una sonrisa tan iluminante que alegraría hasta el día más tormentoso de la semana.

**¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de mí?**-Dijo la recién llegada tomando asiento frente al escritorio.-Veo que te he interrumpido.-**¡Win! No, no me has interrumpido y claro que me acuerdo de ti**.-Sonrió con tranquilidad el joven poeta.-**Llegaste justo a tiempo**.-  
-**¿Justo a tiempo**?-Cuestionó confundida la chica de ojos azules  
-**Así es, llegas justo a tiempo para ser mi inspiración, para mi nueva obra**.-Dijo ya en pie el caballero.  
-**Oh…**-Soltó un poco desilusionada la joven y sorprendida por el comportamiento de Edward-**¿Y qué te trae por aquí?**-Le preguntó ya a su lado.-**Eh…-**Tartamudeó sonrojada.- **¿Qué ya nadie puede visitar a un viejo amigo?**-  
-**Si, tomando en cuenta que no nos vemos hace dos años**…-Fue interrumpido.-**Corrección, hace dos meses.**

-**¿Dos meses?**-Preguntó indignado el de ojos rojos.  
-**Si, en la boda del ex-profesor Sig e Izumi. ¿No te acuerdas?-**Respondió con molestia Winry-**¡Ah sí! Lo siento pensaba que eras mi prima Riza, lo siento**.-comento Edward riendo dado que ambas tenían el cabello largo y viendo como la chía mostraba cara de enfado a su comentario.  
**-Tú también.**-Rodó los ojos la chica.- **¿Qué es tan imposible de creer que fui a una boda?**-  
-**Que tú no crees en las bodas**.-respondiendo con obviedad el chico de cabellera áureo mirando con entretenimiento las reacciones que daba su amiga  
-**Pues, ahora si creo**-diciendo eso, la chica se encogió de hombros tratando de ocultar sus sonrojo-**¿Y ese cambio?**-Cuestionó con la cejas levantadas el muchacho con intriga dado a el gran cambio que había dado la Rockbell  
-**Digamos, que me enamore de alguien**.-Contestó aun más sonrojada la mecánica que aun trataba de evitar hacer contacto con sus ojos con los ojos dorados que solo Edward podía tener.  
-**¿Afortunado?**-Se limitó a preguntar con cierta ira que trataba de ocultar  
-**No te diré, tendrás que averiguarlo**.-Respondió de esa manera retadora, sabiendo que su amigo le encantaban los retos, aunque ella sabiendo que el poeta en su frente era el ladrón de su corazón.  
-**Vale, pero en cambio tú tendrás que descubrir quien a robado mi poético corazón.-**Le propuso el rubio mientras pensaba con determinación descubrir el reto que Winry le había propuesto.  
-**¿Qué tú estas enamorado?**-Casi grito la chica.- **¿El chico rechaza-chicas?**-  
**-Todo es posible. ¿No, señorita ahora me gusta las bodas?**-comentando divertido Edward no logro evitar pensar en la llave inglesa que estrellaría en su nuca aunque claro ya estaba pasando después del comentario.-**Bien lo tratare de averiguar ahora mismo**.-Dijo antes de cruzar la puerta con fastidio  
-J**ajaja siempre tan inocente, mi loca mecánica ya te extrañaba. Si supieras que es por ti que mi corazón a latido 10 años de vida.-Susurró el Elric-Bueno, manos a la obra. Mi nuevo titulo será…, "_El zafiro de tu mirar_". Si me gusta, me recuerda tanto a ella**…-comento de nueva cuenta aunque aun sonrojado dado que no era muy suyo escribir poemas con intenciones románticas.  
Pasada las horas el escritor al fin había salido de su oficina, orgulloso de haber podido por lo menos crear 5 poesías y comenzado su, seguramente, más grande escrito. Se dirigió a su asistente y le entrego las ya escritas cinco nuevas obras.

-**Veo que esta de buen humor, ¿Algo tendrá que ver la visita de esta mañana**?-Le insinuó la joven de ojos azules mientras apagaba el monitor de su ordenador  
-**Mucho que ver, mucho que ver**.-Repitió contento el poeta.- **¿Y dónde esta tu novio? Ya es tarde y si mal no recuerdo siempre me peleaba porque no te dejaba salir temprano.-**  
-**Pitt esta en el veterinario llevando a nuestro querido perrito, que se lastimo una patita.**-Le contó con nostalgia y suspirando por el tierno que era su novio  
-**Pues, si quieres yo te llevo, me queda de paso ya que tengo que visitar a mi prima al hospital.**-ofreciendo esto, el Elric solo pensó que Roy lo sacaría a patadas pero que podría hacer? Riza era como su hermana, era la única familia que le sobraba.  
-**Oh cierto, que Riza estaba de parto. ¿Cómo ha salido el bebe?**-Decía a la vez con interés pensando como saldría el bebe dado a la genética que dieron ambos padres.  
-**Salió bastante bien, perfecto yo diría... Su papá no lo ha querido soltar. Es bastante bien parecido, con decirte que no tiene ni una semana y ya hay varias suspirando por él.**-Recordó divertido el rubio sabiendo que Mustang era en momentos pasados un completo mujeriego  
-**Me imagino, viniendo de dos padres tan deseados por los demás como lo son Roy y Riza.**-Comentó la asistente levantándose para agarrar su bolso  
-**¿Nos vamos?**-  
-**si**-

* * *

Luego de haber dejado a la chica en el veterinario y recibir un regaño furioso del novio de esta, fue directo al hospital que se encontraba a la otra calle de su resiente ubicación.

-**Señorita, vengo a ver a la paciente Riza Elric Mustang del cuarto 717.**-Mencionó en el registrador del hospital.  
-**Joven Edward, ya todos aquí sabemos para que vienes. No tienes porque venir a informarlo.**-Dijo una señorita de pelo negro mientras reía por lo raro que era ver a un Edward educado recordando que cuando era niño era lo opuesto.  
**-Lo sé Mei, pero es por cortesía y costumbre, como ha estado Al?**-preguntando eso el poeta se intrigo, Alphonse había sido como su hermano, era su mejor amigo.  
-**Demasiado bien, por fin regreso de ese tedioso negocio que tuvo en Xing para que luego me pidiera matrimonio** -Suspiró con una mirada enamorada la chica pensando aun en el recuerdo.  
-Y**a lo veo**.-comento Edward un poco incomodo sintiendo el ambiente enamoradizo de su amiga, el rubio se despidió para ir a visitar a su prima.

Caminando rumbo a la habitación de su prima, Edward tropezó con un doctor nervioso quien se veía que estaba muy alterado.

-¡**Hey, cálmese Doctor**!-Le paró el joven poeta.

-**¿Cómo quieres que me calme, si mi hijo ya saldrá al mundo? ¡Ay! Estoy tan ansioso**.-Se dijo mirando para todos lados el joven doctor Hughes mientras estaba de manera emocionada y además que sujetaba una cámara.

-**Cálmate Maes, ¿Crees que para a Gracia será sano verte de ese modo?**-Le preguntó sabiendo que Hughes era de esos tipos que adoraba de manera extremista a su mujer tanto que todo el tiempo presumía fotos de ella y no dudaba que seria capaz que el doctor sacara fotos a su hijo.

-**Tienes razón pero es que estoy tan emocionado. ¡Mi hijo, al fin tendré a mi hijo!**-Vociferó el joven de anteojos.

-**¿Serás tú quien hará el parto?**-Cambió de tema drásticamente el rubio pensando que enseguida el bebe seria fotografiado para todo un álbum.

**-Daría todo mis años de experiencia para eso, pero el chistosito de mi jefe me dio "libre" y me prohibió que lo hiciera.**-Comentó frustrado el futuro padre.- **¡Y lo peor es que ella lo apoyó!-**

- **supongo que sabe los riesgos-**comento Edward riendo, aunque antes de que Maes respondiera alguien lo llamo que ya era hora.

-**¡Ya es hora!**-Ultra gritó el futuro padre.**-Edward, ora para que todo salga bien. ¡Voy hacer papá!**-

-**Sin duda alguna, no quiero ser así cuando vengan los míos.**-Se comentó el joven poeta, pensando en un futuro no tan lejano junto a su chica de cabello rubio y cuatro bebecitos en cada brazo, soñar no costaba nada.

Ya frente al cuarto de su prima, no pudo evitar escuchar unas voces desde el interior de la habitación.

-**Pero es que está tan mono**.-Dijo una voz conocida desde adentro del cuarto.-**Se parece tanto a ustedes.**-

-**Ya lo creo, gracias a quien fuera que no nació enano**-el comentario no era de esperarse de Mustang riendo.-**al menos no nació como su papá-** Agregó Riza bromeando haciendo que su esposo mostrara algo de enfado.

-**Ustedes se ven tan felices junt**o.-Suspiró la chica dentro del cuarto.-Ojala él se fijara en mi.-

-**Lo hará, no te preocupes, él es mi mejor amigo y sé que te corresponde, solo que es tan cerrado que no le gustaría admitirlo y tan idiota**.-Le animo Roy

-**Es cierto. ¡Animo! Y en todo caso si no fuera verdad, dime... ¿Cuándo te has rendido?-**Inquirió la joven madre.

-**¡Nunca! Gracias amigos.**-Exclamó con su tono natural la muchacha.

-**¿Se puede?**-Soltó el recién llegado tocando la puerta.  
-**Pasa, Ed-**Le permitió su hermana.

Al entrar pudo observar a un pelinegro bebe en los brazo de su madre, a un joven padre mirando con ternura a su esposa e hijo y a la chica de ojos azules sonrojada a más no poder.

-**era pensarse de ti, que vendrías acero**.-comentando de manera irónica Roy regreso a la mirada su pequeño hijo-**Mira quien a regresado de Rush Valley**…-  
- l**o sé. Me hizo una visita a la oficina esta mañana y me arruino el día**.-diciendo eso de broma, la rubia de ojos azules se mostro un poco enojada sabiendo que Edward le encantaba hacerlo -**Oh, esa parte no la sabía**.-Declaró la rubia madre.  
-**¡Hey, acero!**-Llamó su joven amigo.  
-**Dime**- Respondió el rubio para agarrar su sobrino y vaya que se parecía demasiado a el padre ahora solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado como Roy.  
Mientras la mujeres se quedaron mirando a ambos jóvenes, en especial Winry que miraba lo tierno que se veía el joven rubio de melena larga con un bebe en brazo, pareciendo tan paternal, los varones de la habitación se limitaron a charlar.

-**Riza y yo estuvimos pensando en los nombres para el bebe y...-**Habló el joven padre  
-**Ya estaban tarde para eso, pero bueno… ¿Qué pasa?**-Indicó dejando al bebe en los brazos de su madre.  
-**¡Déjame terminar**!-diciendo molesto el joven padre.-**Y pensábamos de que no hay otro nombre tan malo y pésimo que Edward**-comento de nueva cuenta Roy con la intención de molestar a su amigo, Riza solo rodo los ojos sabiendo que la amistad que tenían esos dos se basa en ese tipo de sarcasmos o comentarios irónicos  
-que cómico-diciendo esto Edward miraba la cara de victoria de su amigo

-**decidimos ponerle Roger** –diciendo esto el pelinegro dejo de tener la sonrisa de victoria a una de sorprendido, al menos el pensaba que sonaba un buen nombre para su hijo.  
-**Bueno, fuera del cuarto de mi mujer, deseo estar a solas con mi esposa y mi hijo**.-Dijo de repente Roy al notar la actitud de sus dos mejores amigos.  
-**¿Ahora me votas?**-Interrogó con enojo el rubio mirando como Roy miraba con cara váyanse mientras abrazaba su "teniente"  
**-Sí, deseo estar con mi esposa.**-Repitió el joven esposo.

* * *

Y a regañinas los dos jóvenes visitantes se retiraron de los aposentos médicos de la pareja.

-**¡Ese estúpido coronel! ¿Cómo se atreve?**-Refunfuñaba el poeta.-**Tiene todo el derecho del mundo, después de todo son esposos.**-Le aclaró su acompañante.  
-**¡Es una niña! ¡Es una niña!**-Gritó un joven doctor correteando por todas partes.- **¡Soy padre de una hermosa niña!**-  
**-Cálmate Hughes, ya te lo dije y felicidades.**-Felicitó el joven rubio pensando que en ese momento vería las primeras fotos de las millones que sacaría el padre de familia.  
**Felicidades Hughes-san-**Sonrió la de ojos azules alegre y viendo como Edward observaba con aburrimiento las fotos recién sacadas por el doctor.  
-**¡Cuándo ustedes se dignaran a tener uno?**-comentando eso haciendo que la gota que derramo el vaso de "agua" de Edward que ya estaba apunto de saltar encima por haber revelado su mas grande deseo, sin darse cuenta pero en cambio miro a Winry y no sabia su expresión dado que la chica miraba a otro lado.  
- **sabes que yo no salgo con nadie y Ed es un simple amigo.**-  
-**Pero que dices si se nota que ustedes son…**-Pero fue interrumpido por una mirada asesina de ambos.-**Más que amigos…. ¡Hermanos! Parecen hermanos**.-  
-**No suelen decir mucho eso.**-Murmuró el rubio.

Después de eso, el padre se despidió con ánimos de sacar fotos ahora su amada esposa junto su pequeña hija "Elysia ".

-**¿Ya comiste?**-Cuestionó tan "directo" el rubio saliendo con la rubia del hospital-**No… Después de visitarte me pase todo el día aquí y no he comido nada.**-Le mencionó avergonzada la joven de ojos zafiro.  
-**Bueno... Te invito a comer**.-Le invitó el rubio mirando a otro lado evitando que la chica notara su sonrojo-**Esta bien, ya que me la debías y me estoy muriendo de hambre**-la chica solo curiosa por aquella invitación solo acepto con agrado , tal vez seria la ultima vez y primera que Edward le invitaba algo.

Al contrario a lo que Winry esperaba, Edward la había invitado a un restaurante de elegancia en vez de a la panadería de la esquina que ella creía. Comportándose como todo un caballero hacia ella y preguntándole cosas banales entre otros tantos temas, compartieron en la mesa…

-**Y dime... ¿Ya dedujiste quién es la dueña de mi poético corazón?**-Le interrogó de la nada el apuesto chico.-**No, no se quién sea todavía**.-Dijo tratando de no sonar celosa y obsesionada.-**Que mal.**-Comentó después de tomar un sorbo de agua.-En cambio yo tengo una pista.-  
-¿En serio?-Cuestionó con una sonrisa la chica.  
-Si, en serio…-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de pagar la cuenta.

Al finalizar la "no cita oficial" ambos jóvenes fueron a sus respectivas casas. Y cada uno con un pensamiento similar…  
_"¿Le digo que es él/ella quién ocupa mi corazón?"_

* * *

Pasado cuatro semanas, estos jóvenes establecieron su antigua amistad en menos de lo que canta un gallo y ya Edward había publicado su libro.

Mirando con determinación el teléfono, el rubio se decidió dejar su orgullo para marcarle a su rubia favorita.

-**¿Hola, Winry tienes algo que hacer?**-diciendo eso con el falso tono de no tomar interés sabiendo exactamente que era lo contrario-**estaba apunto de terminar un automail pero supongo que seria imposible sacarte de la oficina**-aprovechando la oportunidad y bromeando en lo último, el rubio rio

-**Claro, en un momento voy a buscarte**.-Y segundos después engancho el teléfono.

Por elección unánime decidieron pasear por el parque cerca de la casa de Winry, y sentados en una banca con helado en sus manos, decidieron hablar de la razón de su cita…

-**Y dime, ¿Por qué me has invitado? Si tenias que ir a una entrevista**-Preguntó la rubia mientras miraba a el chico-**Digamos que no me apetecía ir.**-comentando el rubio con sinceridad no tenía la mas mínima intención de escuchar como una pésima conductora quería entrevistarlo.  
-**y como te va en tus clases de mecánica?**  
-**Bueno, hace 5 meses deje las clase**.-Informó Winry dándole otra mordida a su frío dulce.-**¡Vaya uno nunca termina de conocer a alguien!-**Exclamó Edward imitando a su compañera  
-**Precisamente**.-Dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada, y vaya que su profesor le dijo que tenía demasiado talento y mas conocimiento que si mismo.  
-**Apropósito... ¿Cómo van las cosa con Noah? y ¿Qué a sido de ella?**-Cuestionó la de pelo rubio-**Bueno, ella por lo que sé, esta bien**.-Respondió un poco serio el muchacho.**-Y no comprendo a que te refieres con: "¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?"** -  
-¿Cómo que "por lo que sé"?-Se apresuró a decir la joven lamiendo su helado.

-**Ella se fue hace 5 meses, a cumplir su sueño de "Top Moder"**.-Habló terminando su helado el joven poeta.-**Desde entonces no sé nada de ella**.-  
**-Ya veo.**-Asistió pensativa la de ojos azules.**-Ahora es mi turno, responde a lo que te pregunte. ¿Cómo que "cómo van las cosas con ella"?** -Repitió el de ojos rojos sin helado.  
**-Bueno, me refiero a que si vivieron junto, si fuero amigos cercanos o algo así.**-Dijo con torpeza la vivaz muchacha.  
**-No, nunca vivimos juntos y sí tuvimos una relación, pero terminamos rápido.-**Suspiró con cansancio el escritor.-**¿Por qué terminaron?**-Se inclinó un poco a la altura del muchacho, después de haber terminado su delicioso helado.

-**Si se notaba que ella te amaba**.-

**-Pero yo no**.-Dijo Edward para sorpresa de la joven.**-Le di una oportunidad, porque ella insistía pero nunca la he podido ver más allá de una amiga, quizás como a una hermana.-**

**-¡Eso no es justo!**-Gritó de la nada Winry.**-A ella la admites como hermana y a mí siempre me has negado ese derecho, como si yo no significara mucho para ti.**-  
El Elric quedo pasmado. ¿Es que la chica no sabía que para él, ella no podría ser una simple hermana? ¿Qué la veía con los ojos de hombre no como los de hermano ni de amigo? ¿Qué ya hace bastante tiempo estaba loco por ella? ¡Claro que no lo sabía! Nunca se lo confesó y aún temía hacerlo. Pero seguía sin entender la razón por la cual su amiga estaba haciendo tal berrinche.

-**Esa Noah, robándome siempre lo que más quiero...**-Calló abruptamente la rubia aunque luego se arrepintió por tal comentario.-**No dije nada, solo me deje llevar.**-  
-**Claro, claro.-** Sarcasmo el joven con los brazos cruzados.-**¿Eh? Creo que mejor me voy.**-Dijo de repente la sonrojada mujer.  
-**Bueno está bien, te llevo**.-  
-**No, prefiero caminar.**-Se apresuró a decir la joven chica poniéndose de pie y prosiguiendo a salir.-**¡Winry, espera!**-Le jalo Edward con un poco de preocupación.- **¿Qué te pasa, loca mecánica?**  
Y al escuchar su apodo de pequeños, a la Rockbell se le iluminaron los ojos. Quizás hubiera posibilidades de que ese chico recordara aquellos buenos tiempos o le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, siendo la ultima la menos esperanzada en su corazón.  
-** yo nunca amé a Noah. Ella nunca fue la chica de mis sueños.**-Decía cabizbajo Edward para sorpresa de la chica.-**¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?**-Encaró la mecánica a su rubio amigo.  
-**Toma, es para ti**.-Dijo el chico entregándole un libro.

-**Esta inspirado en la chica que robo mi conciencia y mi tiempo**.-  
Al tomarlo, la chica sintió una descarga eléctrica al rozar los delicados dedos del escritor. "_El zafiro de tu mirar" _era el titulo de la obra. Un extraño presentimiento se presento en su estomago y cuando decidió volver a encarar a su amigo, este se había ido ya._ "Siempre serás un misterio, ¿no Edward Elric_?", pensó la joven amiga.

* * *

Pasaron los días y las semanas, y los dos jóvenes no se habían llamado ni se habían vuelto a ver. Edward porque estaba temeroso con lo que podría pasar además de tener que ir a un taller de poetas. En cambio Winry, porque estaba de guía de un viejo amigo que visitaba la ciudad. A pesar de que los dos estaban muy "ocupados" se extrañaban mutuamente y deseaban verse lo más pronto posible.

Mientras horas después, en el estudio "503", se encontraba un joven cansado discutiendo con su asistenta, quien se veía realmente alterada

-**¡Ya le he dicho que debe descansar!**-Le pidió ya enfadada la chica de pelo naranjado-¡**Que no! Y aquí yo soy jefe, soy quien decido si abandonar este estudio o no.**-Gritó el rubio jefe.-**¡No me importa que usted sea el jefe o me despidas!**-Le contestó Julia suspirando**-Edward, me preocupo por tu bienestar**.-  
-**¡Yo estoy bien! No tienes porque preocuparte.**-Mintió el poeta.

-**¡No! No estas bien… Últimamente no comes, no sale de aquí, no quieres llegar a tu casa, no sales a ningún lado, no quieres hablar, estas siempre con un humor de perros, no me haces caso a nada de lo que te digo**…-Le reprochó la Crichton.**-No estoy de humor**.-Admitió el escritor.-**Y no me gustaría hablar de esto… ¿Podrías retirarte?-**  
Y como cachorro obediente, Julia se retiro del despacho de su jefe-amigo. Ya afuera se encontró con su novio, quien la miraba preocupado.

-**No me quiere hacer caso. No sé que hacer**.-Lloró en el pecho de su novio.**-Ya tranquila mi amor, de seguro ya mismo entrara en razó**n.-Le consoló el pecoso.-**No deberías preocuparte tanto por las personas.-**  
-**Lo siento, es mi naturaleza.-Sonrió dulcemente a su chico.**  
**-Lo sé, y por eso me encantas.**-Dijo Pitt antes de besar a su novia y dedicarle una mirada llena de cariño.

Este evento no pasó desapercibido por cierta chica de pelo rubio que venía de visita. Con ternura miraba toda la escena y sin querer interrumpir se escondió hasta que la pareja hubiera salido del lugar. Ya cuando la pareja se había ido, Winry entró al despacho de Edward, quien se hallaba dormido sobre un mueble dentro de su estudio.

-**Se ve tan adorable.**-Susurró embobada la chica y acercándose hasta el muchacho, empezando a juguetear con sus cabellos.-**¿Ah?**-Gimió el joven poeta.  
-**Perdón, no quería despertarte**.-Se disculpó con una dulce sonrisa.-**¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosas cuando sonríes?**-Se incorporó un poco soñoliento el de misteriosos ojos rojo.-**No, pero me gustaría despertar todos lo días con ese tipo de frases.**-Comentó la chica acariciando su mejilla.  
-** yo… Lo siento… Lo del parque… y**o-Pero fue silenciado con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-**No digas más, mi tonto poeta.**-Se acercó hasta quedar a su altura.-Ya sé quien es la chica que robo tu poético corazón.-

-**Y yo también sé quien robo el tuyo**.-Le dijo ya despierto con un tono de melancolía.-**¿Y quién es?**-Preguntó divertida la de ojos azules  
**-Es Darish, me enteré que estuviste con él esta dos últimas semana y además es uno de los buenos amigos de Roy**.-Respondió Edward mirando con determinación a la chica.

-**Jajaja, Ed no puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo**.-Le dijo sentada a su lado la chica**-Darish es apenas un niño estuve con él dado que anda en recuperación después que le colocara automails aparte es sobrino de Roy**.-comento la chica divertida por la mente de Edward

**-¿Ah?**-Cuestionó perplejo el joven enamorado aunque a punto de abrir la boca

-**y no es Russel aparte el sale con Rose-**comento la rubia sabiendo que el chico pensaría en Russel como siguiente objetiv**o-Russel y Rose?**-comento el rubio un no creyendo eso, Russel creía en la ciencia más que nada y Rose creía en dios y ellos juntos parecía broma.

-**El amor es ciego, yo nunca pedí enamorarme de un cabeza chorlito que lo único que hace es pensar en poesías, poesías y poesías**-Confesó con tranquilidad la rubia

-¿**Po…e…sí?**-Tartamudeó el joven sonrojado.- **¿Shakespeare?**

-**Idiota…Yo estoy enamorada del mayor idiota de todo los idiotas.**-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del joven.

Y el tiempo paro para los dos, Edward no se lo esperaba pero tan pronto sintió los tibios labios de su amada sobre lo suyo reacciono con elegancia. Siendo un beso tímido y torpe, ya que este fue el primero de ambos, porque durante su noviazgo con Noah, Edward nunca permitió tal acto y a pesar de tener varios novios, Winry nunca pasó la etapa del tomarse de manos. Pero poco a poco el beso fue tornando más rítmico nunca dejando lo dulce y lo suave que era el simple y tan deseado contacto. Lentamente fueron separándose, todo sonrojados y con la respiración un poco entrecortada, y mirándose a los ojos se sonrieron con todo el amor que en esos momentos podían trasmitir…

-**Pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste?**-Le preguntó acariciando su barbilla.

**-Fácil… _"Lobo solitario soy, cordero libre es, una historia de amor, dentro de mi corazón"_**_-_Alegó su amada.-Lo escribiste a lo ultimo del libro.-  
-**Oh, cierto**.-Y segundos más tardes comenzó a reír como si nada más importara.

Pasaba que hace mucho tiempo, en sus años secundarios, los jóvenes amigo habían leído esta rima y la joven le comento a su mejor amigo, que el chico que la amara o pretendía declarársele tendría que recitarle esa rima de una forma u otra y el joven siempre lo mantuvo presente en sus pensamientos... Por tal razón es que al final del libro titulado _"El zafiro de tu mirar_", que no tan solamente tenía un enorme parecido con su apariencia, también tenía una dedicatoria de parte del escritor al final con esa rima…  
Para la dueña de mi corazón, que con su sencillez y braveza me a robado más de un suspiro y con su forma de ser me a dejado sin oxigeno. Y que decir de todos esos momentos que pasamos junto, desde hace 10 años…  
_"Lobo solitario soy, cordero libre es, una historia de amor, dentro de mi corazón"_

-**Te amo, Edward Elric y siempre te amare.**-Declaró dándole besos en todo su rostro.-**Y yo a ti, loca mecánica... Te amo como no tienes idea.**-Correspondió deteniéndole su rostro y plantándole un dulce beso cargado de mucho amor sobre sus rosados labios.  
-**Por fin tengo a mi mayor musa a mi lado, mi mecánica loca toda mía.**-Agregó el rubio besándola con pasión.-**Winry, sé que es muy pronto… Pero… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-**  
-**¡Claro que si! ¡He esperado 10 años para que dijeras eso!**-Comentó alegre Winry-**¿No que para ese tiempo odiabas las bodas?**-Le formuló con un toque de burla su nuevo novio.  
-**Idiota, esperaba que tú me sacaras de esa idea con tu amor y tus caricias.**-Dijo acostara en el pecho de su chico.

**-¿Sabes? Nos casaremos dentro de 5 meses y nuestro primer hijo se llamara Ryan**.-Informó abrazando a su amada contra su pecho con los ojos cerrados.  
-**¿Ryan?-**Pensó en voz alta la muchacha.

Y momentos después, el despacho fue llenado de carcajadas alegres de parte de una pareja de amantes feliz... Mientras la pobre imagen de Roy en venganza aparecía como relámpago dentro del marco imaginativo de la pareja, quienes finalizaron sus actos en un ansiado beso lleno de seguridad y un sabor medio agridulce por motivos relevantes…

* * *

**Vaya ! Es la primera vez que escribo tanto one-shot en una semana , gracias a mis aburridas clases de matemáticas y biología!. Veamos para recorer unos puntos  
* Darish sale en la novela New Beginning  
*Lo del final de la cara de Roy , recuerden que Roy trolleo a Edward por su nombre  
Fue ocurrencia lo de Pitt y Julia y Rose y Russel**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Gomen si hay errores**

**Editado 25 de mayo del 2012 **


End file.
